Sunflower Act
by Pocky Pocky-Chan
Summary: Ketika Ice mulai berpikiran kalau si doi tidak peka hanya karena masalah sepele...


**Sunflower Act (c) Pocky Pocky Chan a.k.a AisuChanAlya**

 **BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios**

 **Saya disini hanya meminjam karakternya :)**

 **Warn: Sho-ai!, amburedul, OOC, bahasa kaku, typo everywhere, judul gak sesuai isi cerita, gak nyambung, chara Touhou nyelip disini, dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **NO FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat harimau bisa jungker balek(?), hiduplah seorang pemuda yang kesehariannya menjadi seorang NEET. Panggil saja Ice, nama yang sangat pendek tetapi mempunyai makna yang besar. Disaat anak seusianya suka mabuk-mabukan, main perempuan, ngerokok, narkoba, dan lain sebagainya, sementara dia hanya duduk asin menghadap layar laptop untuk online~ online~ online~ online~. Baiklah, bukan saatnya untuk menyanyi, tetapi saatnya untuk menulis fiksi penggemar yang begitu tidak jelas.

Kembali ke cerita.

Disaat anak seusianya suka mabuk-mabukan, main perempuan, ngerokok, narkoba, dan lain sebagainya, sementara dia hanya duduk asin menghadap layar laptop untuk sekedar bermain sosial media. Kalau tidak, main game, ngegambar atau hanya sekedar menonton anime. Itupun masih dimarahin sama emak, sial banget lu tong.

 _Introvert_ , secuil kata yang pas untuk Ice. Banyak orang mengira dia anti sosial, padahal nggak. Menghabiskan waktunya buat ngegambar meme dan shitposting yang sangat nirfaedah sama sekali. Sekali-kali dia gambar serius, menulis cerita fiksi, berkencan dengan kasur kesayangannya. _Yaelah, dasar lu jones karatan_.

Disini authornya juga jones.

"Apa sih enaknya menyendiri?" Kata-kata yang keluar dari tetangga-tetangganya, keliatan biasa saja, tapi bagi Ice itu sangat menyakitkan. Ice ingin berkata halus pada mereka. Padahal, bagi Ice itu menyendiri adalah kegiatan yang sangat nyaman untuk dilakukan.

Yang paling dibenci ialah malam minggu. Tapi dia nggak berharap hujan datang dimalam minggu. Dia hanya berharap kalau dimalam minggu Wi-Finya kencang sekencang kecepatan cahaya. _Wait_ , berarti kecepatannya 300.000 KM/detik dong? Sepertinya mustahil deh. Selain itu, dia berharap kalau anime favoritnya bisa lanjut sampai Season 2.

Semenjak pentabnya rusak dan tak bisa diperbaiki, Ice malah jadi galau _15 keturunan_ dan sering minta pentab baru ke emaknya. Tapi ngga pernah dikabulin. Bilangnya beli harus pakai uang sendiri, padahal tabungan Ice belum cukup buat gantiin pentabnya yang rusak. _Bener-bener sial lu tong, udah jones karatan, barang yang udah lu anggep kekasih pun juga rusak. Mohon bersabar, ini ujian_. Ngomong-ngomong, author juga senasib sama Ice, uang THR nggak cukup buat beli pentab. Tapi, masalahnya author nggak punya tuh barang—"eh, malah curhat.

Sepertinya paragraf diatas hanyalah sebuah perkenalan, cerita akan dimulai jika kalian membaca perkenalan ini sampai tuntas~

.

 ** _Sunflower Act_**

.

Selamat pagi alam semesta—eh, alam semesta kan hitam. Mungkin itu salah(?) Ice menyibakkan selimutnya yang menindihnya selama ribuan detik. Lalu mematikan ringtone ponselnya yang berbunyi "AIM DE STRONGEST" entah itu suara dari dunia mana, suaranya itu memang aneh bin nggak jelas bin alay. Mungkinkah suara seorang peri yang kecepit pantat katak? Oke, lupakan yang tadi. Dia hanya ingin tidur diranjang lebih lama lagi, tetapi apa daya emaknya kini teriak bak setan yang habis di-smackdown sampai tulang punggungnya mencelat bak katak lagi kesurupan tiang bendera. Ice memang udah nggak peduli dengan semua hal, emaknya yang lagi berusaha bangunin dia pun udah lelah duluan. Hayati lelah, hayati nggak kuat, hayati ingin matek sadja, emaknya Ice berguman sendiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya yang shota /hah?/.

"Bentar mak, kurang 5 menit lagi" Ice menarik selimut lagi. Tanda dia tak ingin bangkit dari markasnya.

"5 MENIT NDASMU! NANTI BILANG 5 JAM LAGI, 5 HARI LAGI, 5 MINGGU LAGI, 5 BULAN LAGI, 5 WINDU LAGI, 5 DASARWARSA LAGI, 5 LUSTRUM LAGI, 5 ABAD LAGI, 5 CATURWULAN LAGI, 5 MILINIUM LAGI! POKOKNYA BANGUN!" Lengkap sudah.

Selow dong kucing.

Walaupun Ice itu shota dan _sekseh_ , emaknya tetap saja galak.

"Liat tuh anak tetangga sebelah! Udah rajin, pinter, _ganteng_ , semangat, blablabablablablablablablabla. Daripada kamu, PEMALAS!"

Mulai lagi dah.

Senjatanya para emak-emak saat anaknya _ya begitulah_. Mak nggak nyesel napa ngelahirin anak yang sama sekali nggak mau hidup? Batin Ice di dalam hati.

"Iya mak, aku sebentar lagi bangun. 5 tahun lagi yha"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—"

.

 _Alhamdullilah, wa syukurilah~ padamu, Ya Allah~_ semua murid Kelas 7, 8, 10 dan 11 (Maklum, sini SMA sama SMP campur, tapi nggak segedung) disuruh berangkat Jam 9, dikarenakan kakak kelas lagi ada sesuatu(?).

Sebenarnya sih Ice itu lagi dilema. Antara dia nggak mau kesekolah karena memang banyak temen yang nyebelin, tapi dia mau sekolah karena ingi ketemu sama _doi_ nya.

Doinya yang ganteng, ikemen, setiap ada cewek yang lewat dihadapannya bakal pingsan, dan sebagainya.

Cie... Ice, udah naksir seseorang.

 _Eits_.

Tapi si doi nggak pernah peka lho. _Kasian lu tong, entong._

 _Mendingan lu naksir mimi peri, dijamin bakal peka ama elu tong._

 **Author digebukin satu negara.**

Kenapa nggak peka? Begini ceritanya.

-FLASHBACK-

Ice kini udah merinding setengah hidup. Disampingnya kini muncul seorang manusia yang tidak salah adalah doinya. Dia merinding kalau dia salah tingkah, dia merinding kalau si doi bakal risih kepadanya. Dia merinding kalau si doi mengira dia aneh lalu menjauh. Dia merinding kalau si doi bakal ngelapor ke polisi denga kasus tuduhan Top 10 orang yang mempunyai tipe Yandere. Ice! Berhentilah berpikir negatif! Pasti doimu bakal pengertian kok!

"Ano... B-Blaze... Kamu temannya Koreirei kan?" Tanya Ice dengan nada yang sangat kecil. Tapi untung saja si doi bisa mendengarnya.

Koreirei ialah teman semasa kecil si doi yang sering dibicarakan oleh dirinya sendiri (Koreirei). Sekarang, Koreirei sudah menjadi teman sekelas Ice. Koreirei sering saja menceritakan masa kecilnya dengan si doi kepada Ice.

 _"_ _Koreirei... Siapa?"_ Jawab si doi dengan acuh-tak-acuh.

MAK—JLEB!

Suara ringtone dari ponsel seseorang berbunyi keras.

Ice hanya ingin berkata halus sekarang.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Ya begitulah. Memang nggak jelas kan? Yang nulis juga nggak jelas kok. Tenang saja.

 **Author dikejar ramai-ramai sama Para Readers**.

Ice menganggap semua ini(?) adalah kesialannya. Dia dinotis oleh Hina Kagiyama, padahal dia berharap dinotis oleh si doi. Memang, kenyataan tak sesuai keinginan.

Tapi yang dilakukan Ice adalah pasrah.

Pasrah dengan semuanya.

Sampai Mokou mati pun dia tetap pasrah.

 **.**

 ** _Sunflower Act_**

.

To Be Continued or END?

 **Author Note:**

 **Hola! Hola! Saya balik lagi dengan kehidupan baru :'D kalian inget aku nggak? Aku itu sebelumnya AisuChanAlya (a.k.a alyagupitanurmalitasari). Karena akun yang lama lupa password, akhirnya buat akun baru deh xD**

 **Oiya, ini fic pertama aku diakun ini. Masih nge-hype dalam OTP BlazeIce UwU /ditabok**

 **Keknya bakal bosan nulis FF BlazeIce terus :"D /dijitak**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
